


Switcheroo

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [16]
Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Children, Crossover, i have no excuses for this ok, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Linda's son doesn't look enough like her or her husband. She finds a solution.
Series: Starkid Writes [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462579
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt this week was "crossover" so here we are. I'd try to explain myself, but I have no explanations.

Linda Monroe was not an idiot. She'd given birth while her husband was away, thank God, but although the child was blond, it looked little like either her or her husband. It did look like the man whose name she'd forgotten.  
Not it. He. Gerald Monroe Jr.  
Or whatever name he'd end up with. She wasn't keeping him; she just needed a suitable replacement.  
Which is how Linda Monroe found herself and her son in a dark alley in Clyvesdale, across from a dark-haired woman holding a baby. "He's perfect," the woman said, looking at Linda's baby.  
"Yes, well, they both have to be perfect. Hand him over." She gestured, and the woman handed over her baby to Linda, who was now holding two. She looked at the baby; blond, like herself, and although he looked nothing like her either, he did look strangely like her husband. So did this woman, she supposed, in that way that people look alike when they're essentially just bland. "He'll do," she said, handing her own son over to the woman. "He'll do just fine."  
The woman took the child and looked at it. "Draco Malfoy," she said, equal parts love and contempt.  
In the exact same moment, Linda looked at the child she was holding, and said, "Gerald Monroe Jr," with the exact same tone.  
The two women looked at each other. "My name is Narcissa Malfoy," the stranger said, holding out a hand.  
"Linda Monroe," Linda said, taking it. "I'm glad to do business with you, Mrs. Malfoy."  
"Likewise, Mrs. Monroe." Mrs. Malfoy took her hand back. "Oh, one more thing, lest I forget." She took a slender stick out of her pocket and waved it, mumbling a few words in a language that Linda didn't recognise.  
Linda wasn't entirely sure why she was in an alley with her son. She'd need a replacement child. Or… Now that she looked at him, maybe he did look enough like Gerald to keep him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Switcheroo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311632) by [Nrandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom)




End file.
